


Я несу твое сердце в себе, твое сердце в моем

by madchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drama, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз и Дерек встречаются уже четыре месяца на тот момент, когда Дерек попадает в аварию и теряет воспоминания последних полутора лет. Теперь это снова тот Дерек, которого Стайлз привык презирать, и даже хуже – этот Дерек думает, что все еще ненавидит Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я несу твое сердце в себе, твое сердце в моем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Feel Your Heart as It's Keeping Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161654) by [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/Vendelin). 



> Название перевода – первая строчка стихотворения Эдварда Эстлина Каммингса.  
> Переведено на ЗФБ для команды WTF Sterek&Co 2016. Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета 4udo-life

Ранним днем двенадцатого октября Стайлз ведет урок о теориях заговора вокруг Распутина и императора Романова, когда после стука в класс заглядывает Финсток. Он непривычно тих и спокоен, и Стайлз тут же начинает волноваться.

– Стилински. Зайди в мой кабинет прямо сейчас. Гринберг тебя заменит.

Стайлз даже не переживает, что Гринберг – худший из виденных им учителей, а ученики начнут скакать по стенам кабинета уже через три секунды после его ухода. В животе Стайлз ощущает тяжесть и отвлекается от своих учеников, размышляя, почему Финсток пришел за ним лично, а не вызвал по громкой связи. Обычно тот не стесняется покричать на Стайлза в присутствии коллег и учеников; сейчас же его спокойствие только тревожит.

– Ладно, дети, – Стайлза немного трясет, когда он это говорит, повернувшись к классу. – Ведите себя прилично. Я не хочу услышать потом от мистера Гринберга жалобы на ваше поведение, хорошо?

Его старшеклассникам, конечно же, наплевать.

– В мой кабинет, Стилински, – снова говорит Финсток, едва они выходят в коридор.

Стайлз кивает; из-за тяжести в животе его подташнивает, а голова идет кругом. Внезапно до него доносятся обрывки разговоров других учителей из классов, мимо которых они проходят; он ощущает запах одежды из раздевалок у спортивного зала и пыли, которую оставляют недобросовестные уборщики. Может, что-то случилось с отцом. Он уже не молод, у него не все в порядке со здоровьем и к тому же опасная работа. Конечно, Бикон-Хиллз – не самое захватывающее место в мире, когда дело касается криминальной обстановки, но все же его отец – шериф, он автоматически попадает в группу риска в любой угрожающей ситуации, пусть их не так уж и много.

В конце концов Стайлз заходит в кабинет Финстока, и там его уже ждет отец. На его лице отражается волнение, поэтому Стайлз сразу понимает: Дерек.

– Что случилось? – с порога спрашивает он; сердце у него колотится так быстро, что начинает кружиться голова и подступает слабость.

– Присядь, сынок. Пожалуйста, – просит отец, когда Стайлз все еще стоит на месте, и он чуть не падает на соседний стул.

Его мозг работает на всю катушку, прокручивая вопросы один за другим: жив ли Дерек, все ли с ним в порядке, что с ним случилось и чем Стайлз может ему помочь.

– Дерек жив, – говорит отец, словно прочитав его мысли. Однако в его тоне Стайлз слышит то, что не дает ему успокоиться.

– Но?

– Дерек штрафовал водителей за превышение скорости, когда его сбила машина. Он сломал два ребра, левую руку и получил тяжелое сотрясение. У него образовалась опухоль в мозгу, и врачи говорят, что она может повлиять на его кратковременную память.

Тяжесть в животе Стайлза падает вниз.

Они с Дереком не так давно были вместе, хотя тот уже пять лет работает в местном участке. Раньше они ненавидели друг друга: Стайлз на дух не переносил Дерека из-за его заносчивости, словно тот знал, насколько привлекательным был, и пользовался своей внешностью. Дерек же ненавидел Стайлза за то, что все выходки сходили ему с рук только потому, что его отец – шериф. Год назад Дерек спас отца Стайлза от огнестрельного ранения, и их отношения изменились. Четыре месяца назад Стайлз собрал вместе все свои мужество и смелость и пригласил Дерека на свидание; с тех пор они и были вместе.

Все эти четыре месяца Стайлз был самым счастливым человеком на свете. И если Дерек не врал – а, как полагал Стайлз, он вряд ли это делал, потому что они встречались, – то и он был счастлив. Стайлз знал, что даже отец молча одобрял их отношения.

– Врачи хотят подождать, пока опухоль не пройдет, и только потом разбудить его. А потеря памяти если и будет, то скорее всего временной, – быстро добавляет отец, словно видит, как снова разогнался мозг Стайлза. – Но они ничего не знают наверняка.

Стайлз отпрашивается у Финстока и уходит пораньше, а большую часть выходных проводит в больнице, наблюдая за спящим Дереком. Он задается вопросом, узнает ли его Дерек, когда проснется. Стайлз в ужасе.

Вернувшись в школу, он прикладывает все усилия, чтобы сконцентрироваться на своих учениках. Это срабатывает лишь отчасти: пока он активно работает, у него нет времени думать про Дерека, но в периоды затишья – на переменах, во время самостоятельных занятий, на ланче в учительской – он не может перестать волноваться.

Тревожное чувство дежа вю посещает его три недели спустя, когда Финсток заглядывает в его кабинет.

– Зайди ко мне, Стилински. Гринберг тебя заменит.

На этот раз отец его даже не просит – Стайлз сам садится на соседний стул.

– Дерек сегодня проснулся, – говорит он с серьезным видом. – Хорошая новость: он в сознании и все понимает. Кажется, его моторика не нарушена. 

– А плохая новость?

Его отец колеблется и произносит:

– Плохая новость в том, что у него ретроградная амнезия. Умом он понимает, что его сбила машина, но не помнит этого. Ни как выписывал штраф, ни как остановил ту машину. На самом деле, – его голос слегка дрожит, но он продолжает: – На самом деле, он не помнит почти весь прошлый год.

Стайлз с трудом сглатывает, а перед глазами у него все плывет. По крайней мере, Финстоку хватило такта, чтобы отвести взгляд.

– Как ты думаешь, он помнит… – Стайлз замолкает, не в силах закончить вопрос. Он уверен, что его отец старается держать лицо, но не может не хмуриться.

– Я сказал ему, что ты за него волновался и хотел бы с ним увидеться, – ответил отец.

– И?

– Он сказал: «Зачем это Стайлз хочет меня видеть?».

В комнате повисает тишина. Стайлз не дышит, голова у него пульсирует от тревоги. Отец наклоняется вперед и проводит рукой по его волосам, пытаясь поддержать.

– Я захотел рассказать тебе до того, как вы увидитесь.

Стайлз поднимает на него ожесточенный взгляд:

– И зачем я пойду к нему, если он не помнит, что мы нравимся друг другу и даже встречаемся? – быстро проговаривает он, ощущая странную смесь облегчения из-за того, что Дерек проснулся и был в порядке, и боли – потому что Дерек не помнит, что был в него влюблен.

– Затем, что встречи и общение с тобой могут помочь ему вспомнить, – говорит отец.

Стайлз резко подается вперед и укладывается головой на стол Финстока.

– Черт, – шепчет он.

– Стилински, не надо вытирать свой пот о мой стол из красного дерева, – одергивает его Финсток и шлепает по затылку.

– Боже, я только что узнал, что мой парень потерял память, отстань от меня!

– Я дам тебе небольшой отпуск. Оплачиваемый отпуск, Стилински. Отстань от моего стола, я и так совершаю акт невиданной щедрости.

Стайлз выпрямляется и вытирает капли пота со стола и с собственного лба. Оплачиваемый отпуск – это как раз то, что ему сейчас необходимо.

– И когда я могу его увидеть? – спрашивает он после минутной паузы и поднимает взгляд на отца.

– Я отвезу тебя сейчас.

***

Дерек спит, когда они приезжают в больницу. Стайлз облегченно вздыхает – он не готов общаться с Дереком, который его не помнит. И никогда не вспомнит. Он уверен в этом, хотя никто не знает наверняка, как много Дерек забыл или не забыл. Конечно, все это происходит в тот период, когда Стайлз ощущает себя самым счастливым на свете. Таков его удел – любовь всей его жизни теряет ту часть памяти, где они были вместе со Стайлзом. И, естественно, страдает только он сам – очевидно, Дерек не вспомнит их чувства, в отличие от Стайлза.

Он отправляет отца домой, потому что хочет быть наедине с Дереком, когда тот увидит его в первый раз, – это будет не так унизительно, как могло бы. Эта мысль глупа сама по себе – никто не станет смеяться над Стайлзом из-за того, что его парень забыл, что они любили друг друга. Даже Джексон.

Часы посещения давно заканчиваются, когда его находит медсестра. У нее приятное лицо, и она грустно улыбается, когда он просыпается и выпрямляется на стуле. У него чертовски болит спина.

– Он уже не спит. Я спросила, хочет ли он тебя увидеть, и он спросил, с чего бы ему этого хотеть, – она морщится, словно только сейчас понимает, насколько ужасно это прозвучало. – Я уверена, для него все станет куда проще, как только он увидит тебя.

Сердце Стайлза уходит в пятки, поэтому ему кажется, что терять нечего. Он идет за медсестрой по коридору, вспоминая, когда был тут в прежние времена. Больницы ему не нравятся, они ассоциируются с потерями – матери, отцовского счастья, а теперь, кажется, и его собственного.

Дерек лежит на больничной кровати, когда Стайлз входит в палату. Он все еще выглядит помятым, хотя все же лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Его рука все так же закована в гипс. Сердце Стайлза почти болезненно сжимается впервые за очень долгое время, однако сейчас все еще хуже, потому что он не может даже обнять Дерека.

– Привет, – тихо говорит он и передвигает кресло для посетителей поближе к кровати. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Дерек смотрит на него странным взглядом – до ужаса знакомым, хотя Стайлз не видел его уже довольно долгое время. Ощущение, что его грудь сейчас разорвет – в самом плохом смысле этого слова.

– Избитым, – наконец отвечает Дерек. – Тебя шериф отправил?

– Неа, – неловко говорит Стайлз и качает головой. Он не знает, как правильно это сказать. – Я сам захотел прийти.

– Зачем? – тут же резко спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз откашливается и зажимает ладони между коленями.

– Так что ты на самом деле помнишь насчет аварии?

Дерек хмурится, словно знает, что Стайлз избегает вопроса и пытается сделать вместо этого что-то другое. 

– Я ничего не помню. Врачи говорят, что это нормально.

– Думаю, так и есть, – кивает Стайлз. – А до аварии? Несколько дней перед ней? Может, несколько недель?

На один момент в глазах у Дерека появляется паника, и Стайлзу приходится прикусить губу и посильнее сжать руки, чтобы не потянуться и успокоить его.

– Я не знаю. Помню, как меня повысили, помню праздник и как заехал в новую квартиру, – он пожал плечами. – Все это как будто перепуталось. Врачи говорят, что скоро все встанет на свои места, но гарантий нет. Кажется, удар пришелся прямо в голову.

– Да, – медленно говорит Стайлз, потому что все эти вещи случились больше года назад, до того, как Дерек спас шерифа от пули. – Я не уверен, что могу тебе это говорить, – начинает он, но Дерек кидает на него резкий взгляд; Стайлзу следовало бы обдумать все, прежде чем начинать разговор насчет потери памяти.

– Что? – резко спрашивает Дерек, и Стайлз отшатывается – он уже давно отвык от такого тона.

– Итак, – медленно начинает Стайлз, и после его долгой паузы Дерек закатывает глаза.

– Просто скажи.

– Итак, – повторяет Стайлз и делает вид, что не замечает вздоха Дерека. – Все вещи, которые ты сейчас назвал – они все были на самом деле, просто после них произошло еще много всего.

Дерек хмурится, словно не совсем понимает.

– Я пролежал без сознания не больше трех недель.

– Да, да, это верно. – Стайлз проводит рукой по волосам, мгновенно ощущая, как усиливается его нервозность. Кажется, сердце сейчас выскочит из груди. – Эм. Дело в том, что все эти вещи случились полтора года назад, и после этого многое изменилось.

Некоторое время Дерек молчит; он смотрит на Стайлза, словно думает, что тот лжет – или хочет, чтобы Стайлз лгал. На секунду Стайлзу кажется, что Дерек начнет паниковать, но тот остается спокойным.

– Ты в порядке? – наконец спрашивает он, когда Дерек достаточно долго жует свою щеку изнутри.

– Ты только что сказал мне, что я потерял почти год своих воспоминаний и спрашиваешь, в порядке ли я? – вскидывается Дерек.

Стайлз снова отстраняется.

– Я не знал, что еще сказать.

После этого повисает долгая и мучительная тишина. Стайлзу кажется, что настало время уходить, и часть его хочет это сделать, но, с другой стороны, оставлять Дерека одного после выкладывания той ошеломляющей информации кажется неправильным.

– Итак, ты был здесь все время – это как-то связано с тем, что случилось за этот год? – в конце концов спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз делает вдох. Ну, и как ему объяснить все Дереку, который теперь думает, что по-прежнему ненавидит Стайлза? Который не знает, через что они прошли и чего достигли.

– Эм, да, можно и так сказать.

– Ясно. – Дальше Дерек не спрашивает, и снова повисает долгая пауза. Стайлз не уверен, стоит ли ему еще усложнять ситуацию или просто оставить все как есть в надежде, что Дерек вспомнит все за следующие минут пятнадцать, например.

Дерек молчит так долго, что Стайлз принимает это за невысказанную просьбу уйти. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы ждать чего-то, чего он и сам не знает, он спрашивает:

– Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

– Да, – голос Дерека не кажется злым или расстроенным – скорее, пустым и растерянным, словно он не может уложить в голове, как вещи могли так сильно измениться всего за полтора года.

И все же это похоже на пощечину.

– Хорошо.

Стайлза трясет, когда он уходит, словно из него вышел весь воздух. Ему нужно присесть в комнате для посетителей минут на пятнадцать, чтобы начинающаяся паническая атака не настигла его. Он не звонит отцу, чтобы не выдать свое поражение, чтобы все не думали, что он их подвел. Хотя в этом нет его вины, как нет и вины Дерека. Все дело в том тупом придурке, который сбил его на машине. 

Когда Стайлз возвращается домой, в свой квартире он находит уже привычный беспорядок. Дерек его ненавидел и жаловался – он любит порядок, а Стайлз привык оставлять вещи повсюду. Иногда на выходных, когда Дерек остается с ночевкой, субботним утром Стайлз может проснуться и обнаружить Дерека наводящим уборку. Обычно Стайлз не особенно возражает – хотя это и означает, что потом ему придется искать все свои вещи, – потому что иногда Дерек убирается только в нижнем белье или вообще голым. Стайлз никак не может жаловаться на такое.

Однако сейчас он убирает чистые тарелки в шкаф, расставляет книги по полкам и собирает грязную одежду в корзину. Уже далеко за полночь, но сна ни в одном глазу. Он пытается мыслить рационально и говорит себе, что Дерек вернется к норме через пару дней или неделю максимум. Это случается постоянно, верно? И большинство людей возвращают себе воспоминания, не так ли? Ему не стоит переживать. И что самое важное – Дерек сильный, как физически, так и морально, так что быстро поправится.

Глубоко вздохнув, Стайлз опирается о кухонную стойку и кивает, пытаясь убедить сам себя. Все будет хорошо. Совсем скоро все снова будет как раньше.

Укладываясь спать, он чувствует себя лучше, натягивает на одну из футболок Дерека, которую тот оставил здесь, возможно, даже по какой-то причине. Та пахнет стиральным порошком и дезодорантом Дерека, и, хотя Стайлз и видел его – настоящего Дерека – лишь несколько недель назад, он все равно ощущает, что это было всегда.

Он просыпает от звонка отца.

– Ты оставался у Дерека прошлой ночью?

– Да, ненадолго.

– Как у него дела?

– Он не помнит ничего за последние полтора года.

Его отец тяжело вздыхает.

– Мне жаль, сын. Он скоро все вспомнит.

– Я знаю, – соглашается Стайлз – потому что у него нет причин сомневаться.

– Я поеду к нему сегодня. Хочешь со мной?

Стайлз ведь не может отказаться, да? Они не женаты, но, что бы ни случилось, все же были в постоянных отношениях. Стайлз ощущает внутри новый порыв надежды, когда отец забирает его и везет в больницу. Когда они входят, Дерек не спит и светлеет лицом, и на секунду Стайлзу кажется, что все снова в порядке.

– Шериф, – говорит он, и внутри у Стайлза все обрывается. Да, несмотря на презрение к самому Стайлзу, его отцом он всегда восхищался.

– Дерек, сынок, как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Болит, но в целом нормально. – Дерек неуверенно смотрит на Стайлза; они оба не знают, как поприветствовать друг друга. 

– Я могу поговорить с шерифом наедине, пожалуйста? – просит он; Стайлз кивает, потому что как он может отказать?

– Эм, да, конечно, я буду снаружи.

Отец бросает на него грустный взгляд, но Стайлз старается не вешать нос. Все изменится к лучшему. Должно измениться. Нужна-то всего пара дней.

Его отец не выходит долгое время, и Стайлз не знает, куда себя деть. Наконец, отец выходит из палаты и указывает большим пальцем себе за спину:

– Твоя очередь. Позвони, когда захочешь уехать домой.

Стайлз кивает, и отец крепко его обнимает, а потом уходит. Стайлз глубоко вдыхает, настраивая себя, и входит в палату. Дерек выглядит сбитым с толку даже сильнее, чем прошлой ночью. Стайлз садится на стул рядом с кроватью и нервно перебирает пальцами, не поднимая взгляда на Дерека.

– Я поговорил с шерифом, – неловко начинает тот.

– Точно, я знаю. Ты меня еще попросил выйти из комнаты, помнишь? – Стайлз не может сдержать сарказм; он привык к такому общению, они с Дереком всегда разговаривали вот так до того, как все изменилось. Он смотрит на Дерека, а взгляд у того пылает.

– Прости, – бормочет он.

Дерек делает глубокий вдох, и Стайлз понимает, что тот прилагает громадные усилия, чтобы не начать отвечать на его выпады.

– Он говорит, что мы встречаемся, – прямо говорит Дерек. – Мы с тобой.

– Да, – шепчет Стайлз. Он задерживает дыхание и молчит в надежде, что Дерек внезапно все вспомнил.

– Я этого просто не понимаю, – выпаливает Дерек. Стайлз шумно выдыхает – он хочет заплакать, потому что повторял себе это каждый день с того момента, когда они стали парой. Отличие только в том, что сомнение Дерека отдает неверием, а для Стайлза оно было удивленным очарованием, словно он не мог поверить, что наконец-то нашел правильного парня.

Стайлз пожимает плечами. 

– Не знаю. Может, тебе нравится мое чувство юмора или моя задница в этих джинсах, – нерешительно шутит он.

Дерек качает головой в такт его словам, словно думает: «Нет, не нравится». Полтора года назад так и было.

– Мы не ненавидим друг друга? – спрашивает он вместо этого.

– Больше нет, – тихо, но уверенно отвечает Стайлз. Что еще он может сказать? Он колеблется секунду, а потом продолжает: – На самом деле, мы без ума друг от друга.

Кажется, в это Дерек не может поверить – слишком много информации. Справедливости ради, если бы кто-то сказал Стайлзу то же самое полтора года назад, он, наверное, испытывал бы такое же неверие. Он молчит, пока Дерек обдумывает его слова.

– Но что мы делаем? – наконец спрашивает он, прерывая молчание. – Что мы можем друг другу дать?

Это странно: несмотря на то, что это Дерек, Стайлз не может избавиться от ощущения, что обсуждает свою личную жизнь с кем-то третьим, который ни о чем не знает. Но Дерек должен узнать.

– Мы много разговариваем. Обсуждаем разные вещи. Много препираемся, но это нормально. Эм, гуляем. Нам нравится проводить время друг с другом. – На этих словах Дерек морщится, словно в это ему поверить сложнее всего. Стайлз пытается не замечать боль. – Мы занимаемся великолепным сексом. Я думаю, это тоже важно.

Дерек краснеет, и Стайлз улыбается: каким бы решительным Дерек ни выглядел, он всегда смущается, когда Стайлз болтает про секс. Только в последний месяц Дерек немного привык к этому. Стайлз считает это очаровательным.

– Но у нас нет ничего общего, – сухо комментирует Дерек. Это снова ощущается как удар под дых, но Стайлз изо всех сил сохраняет спокойствие.

– Немного есть. Разные странные исторические факты, клубничное мороженое вместо шоколадного… В общем, мы и есть общее. По какой-то причине нам этого достаточно.

– Мы ругаемся?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

– Мы не так долго были вместе, чтобы серьезно ругаться. Мы иногда спорим, но не сильно. Чаще всего ты ведешь себя как упрямый козел, а я – как разумный взрослый человек.

Дерек фыркает и закатывает глаза.

– Конечно.

Стайлз позволяет себе слегка усмехнуться. В эту секунду все кажется нормальным, словно он не пытался только что рассказать своему парню, что значит быть его парнем.

– Мы живем вместе? 

– Не, мы встречаемся всего четыре месяца, так что нет. Хотя у меня есть подозрение, что ты меня одомашниваешь – я всегда что-то забываю у тебя.

Дерек издает удивленный звук и заговаривает после небольшой паузы:

– Мне очень сложно все это понять. Я бы с легкостью поверил в отношения с кем угодно, но это же… ты.

Стайлз ощущает, как сердце падает в пятки. 

– Я не знаю, – поднимаясь на ноги, говорит он и чувствует, что вот-вот заплачет. – Думаю, ты снизил стандарты, – он хотел пошутить, но голос ломается и звучит жалко.

– Стайлз, подожди, – зовет его Дерек, но он уже вышел из палаты. Он знает, что должен оставаться с Дереком, но ему нужно продышаться. Немного. Он вернется позже.

Он сидит в комнате для посетителей, собираясь с силами и смелостью, чтобы вернуться в палату и снова увидеть Дерека. Это странно – и это не его Дерек. Этого Дерека Стайлз презирал годами. Но в то же самое время этот Дерек, лежащий на больничной кровати, – это тот самый мужчина, в которого Стайлз до сумасшествия влюблен.

Стайлз знает, что ему стоит вернуться в палату. Он знает, что это нужно Дереку. Но он не может этого сделать.

Не сегодня.

***

Через две недели Дерека выписывают. Стайлз везет его домой и помогает войти внутрь. Ему странно понимать, что он не может улечься на диван и включить телевизор или покрутиться на кухне и сделать снеков. Он не понимает, почему ощущает себя чужаком в знакомом месте.

Не помогает ему и опустошающий разговор, который состоялся между ним, отцом и врачом Дерека меньше часа назад, когда Дерек готовился к выписке из больницы.

– У нас есть хорошие новости, – сказал врач. – Дерек восстанавливается на удивление быстро, учитывая степень его повреждений, это касается и физического состояния.

Стайлз уже было улыбнулся, но почувствовал, что это было еще не все.

– Но?

– Но Дерек все еще не восстановил ничего из своих воспоминаний, и меня беспокоит этот факт, – продолжил врач. – Чем дольше он не будет вспоминать, тем меньше шансов, что он вообще что-либо вспомнит.

Стайлз ничего не ответил – он не мог ничего сказать. Он снова ощутил, как голову разрывает от боли и сконцентрировался на собственном дыхании, пока его отец благодарил врача.

Стайлз ничего не говорит Дереку. К тому же, у него есть ощущение, что Дерек уже знает. Он обеспокоенно обводит взглядом квартиру, пока Дерек оглядывается вокруг. Наверное, это странно – узнавать, что ты здесь живешь, но не помнишь, как въехал или почему выбрал именно эту квартиру.

– Думаю, дальше я сам, – внезапно выдает Дерек, подняв взгляд от рассматриваемой им кружки «Марвел». Она принадлежит Стайлзу, но он не смеет в этом признаться из страха, что Дерек заставит забрать ее с собой.

Позади Дерека в кухне Стайлз замечает полоску фото с ними двумя, магнитом прикрепленную к холодильнику. На своем первом свидании они обнаружили фотобудку, куда Стайлз буквально силой затащил Дерека. Стайлз помнит эти фотографии. На первой – типичные они: Стайлз по-идиотски улыбается раздраженно смотрящему на него Дереку. На втором снимке он толкает Дерека в бок, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

Третью фотографию Стайлз любит особенно. На ней Дерек держит его лицо и жестко целует в губы, а Стайлз удивленно поднимает брови. На четвертом и пятом снимках Стайлз, развалившись на сиденье, ошеломленно смотрит в камеру, а Дерек ухмыляется, довольный и гордый собой. У Стайлза перехватывает дыхание, и он задается вопросом, будет ли у них еще когда-нибудь подобный момент.

– Хорошо, – с трудом произносит Стайлз. – Я заеду за тобой в четверг?

Дерек кивает, но вид у него неуверенный.

– Моя семья приедет только в субботу, а мне пока нельзя садиться за руль, так что я буду не против.

Словно он не понимает, не знает, что Стайлз достал бы ему звезду с неба, если бы тот попросил.

Дерек не просит.

Стайлз часами сидит на диване в своей квартире, смотрит перед собой и отчаянно пытается найти в происходящем хоть крошечный лучик света. Когда он начинает думать, что Дерек, возможно, никогда не вспомнит их общего прошлого, то ощущает, что на грудь падает тонна кирпичей. Словно вселенная играет с ним в какую-то дурацкую игру, позволяя провести несколько лучших месяцев в жизни, а потом забирая все назад.

В четверг он везет Дерека на физиотерапию. И с удивлением обнаруживает, что ему разрешают сидеть в комнате, пока врач показывает Дереку упражнения, а потом заставляет выполнять их самостоятельно. Очевидно, правая часть тела у него немного слабее левой.

Стайлз наблюдает за полностью сосредоточенным лицом Дерека, он отлично знает это выражение лица – так Дерек смотрел на него, когда хотел разложить. Стайлз сглатывает и на секунду отводит взгляд, убеждая себя, что у него жжет глаза из-за того, что он забыл моргнуть.

– Во сколько твоя семья приезжает в субботу? – спрашивает Стайлз, когда они возвращаются в машину.

– Около двух.

Когда Стайлз оборачивается, Дерек выглядит уже не таким беспокойным. Возможно, он просто слишком устал от упражнений.

– Хорошо. Очень хочешь их увидеть? – до этого Стайлзу не выпадал шанс с ними встретиться – семья Дерека живет на другом конце страны, и ранее у них не было времени приехать. Конечно, он не так представлял себе знакомство с семьей Дерека.

– Наверное, да. Они переживают.

– Мы все переживаем, – Стайлз пытается произнести это легко, однако брошенный на него взгляд Дерека дает понять, что это было не особенно успешно. Отчасти он хочет, чтобы Дерек тоже знал, что ему сложно, однако в то же самое время вины Дерека ни в чем нет. Он не просил сбивать его машиной, и Стайлз может только вообразить, какой хаос творится сейчас в его голове.

– Спасибо тебе, – благодарит его Дерек, когда они добираются до дома. – Думаю, скоро увидимся.

– Я заскочу в эти выходные, – говорит Стайлз до того, как Дерек успевает запротестовать. Он надеется, что чем дольше будет рядом с Дереком, тем легче тому будет вспомнить все. Кроме того, Стайлз все еще влюблен в него, поэтому быть рядом – единственное, что имеет для него смысл. Он сходит с ума, не разговаривая с Дереком так, как они общались до аварии.

Подъезжая к дому Дерека в воскресенье, Стайлз нервничает. Он отправил Дереку несколько смс, интересуясь делами, но не получил ничего в ответ. И он думал, что ему, может, стоило остаться дома и дать Дереку побыть с его семьей. Однако он же пообещал, что заедет на выходных, и долгое расставание причиняло ему боль.

Стоя перед дверью, Стайлз ощущает легкое покалывание на коже. Он стучит, и спустя несколько мгновений дверь ему открывает молодая девушка. На вид ей не больше шестнадцати лет, и Стайлз, вспоминая рассказ Дерека о своей семье, понимает, что это Кора. Та выжидающе смотрит на Стайлза.

– Эм. Привет. Дерек дома? – неловко спрашивает он, раздумывая, нужно ли представиться или нет.

Кора пробегает по нему быстрым взглядом и вроде как утвердительно кивает, а потом возвращается в квартиру.

– Дерек, это к тебе!

Секунду спустя Дерек, улыбаясь, показывается в дверном проеме. Стайлз не видел его улыбку с того самого утра, когда Дерека сбила машина. Еще несколько секунд до него доходит, что улыбка предназначается не ему – та бледнеет, когда Дерек видит стоящего в дверях Стайлза.

– Привет, – неловко здоровается Стайлз и внезапно понимает, что он им мешает. Заявляется как какой-то двинутый сталкер, а не парень Дерека. – Я просто хотел узнать, все ли в порядке, потому что ты не отвечал на мои смс.

– Я со своей семьей, – сухо говорит Дерек, словно эта фраза должна все объяснить.

Стайлз пожимает плечами, стараясь сделать это непринужденно.

– Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке, только это.

– Дерек, кто там? – спрашивает кто-то внутри, и от Стайлза не скрывается, как Дерек двигается, чтобы закрыть его от своей семьи.

– Это сын моего начальника, только и всего.

Стайлз моргает, внезапно ощутив тяжелый и раздражающий ком в горле.

– Думаю, мне пора идти, – хрипит он и смущается своего голоса. 

Дерек, кажется, хочет что-то сказать, и Стайлз ненавидит, как от этого ёкает его сердце. Но потом Дерек кивает и закрывает дверь перед его лицом.

Он уже почти заходит в лифт, когда слышит позади звук открывающейся двери.

– Стайлз? – тихо зовут его. Обернувшись, он видит стоящую в дверях женщину. Она слишком молода, чтобы быть матерью Дерека, поэтому Стайлз делает вывод, что это его старшая сестра Лора.

– Сейчас вернусь! – кричит она внутрь квартиры, а потом закрывает дверь и быстро подходит к Стайлзу. – Я Лора, – представляется она, подтверждая его догадку.

– Я знаю, – говорит он и осекается. – То есть, я это понял, потому что Дерек говорил о тебе в участке. Не мне, а моему отцу, знаешь…

– Я знаю, что ты не просто сын его начальника, – прерывает его Лора. Глаза у Стайлза лезут на лоб, а Лора выглядит так, словно хочет его обнять.

– Возможно, он этого не помнит, – продолжает она, – но Дерек рассказывал нам о тебе. За несколько недель до аварии, – грустно улыбается Лора. – Ты ему на самом деле нравишься.

– Ты хотела сказать, нравился, – бормочет Стайлз. Лора вздрагивает из-за его слов, и сердце Стайлза надламывается еще сильнее, если это вообще возможно. Он не сойдется с семьей Дерека. – Прости, – он извиняется, а Лора понимающе ему кивает. – Я просто не знаю, что делать. Это Дерек, но в то же самое время это не он. Этого Дерека я раньше ненавидел, – Стайлз указывает в сторону квартиры, – но этот Дерек – мой парень. Если исключить то, что он не хочет им быть, и я не знаю, что делать дальше.

Лора дотягивается и сжимает его руку. 

– Для тебя и Дерека это должно быть сложнее, чем для любых других пар. Он все еще помнит нас, знает, кто мы, но тебя… – она замолкает, а потом продолжает: – У него на лице появилось такое странное выражение, когда Кора сказала, что к нему пришли, или когда ты отправлял ему смс. Я думаю, он не осознает этого, но тем не менее хочет, понимаешь?

– Не совсем.

– Я думаю, он хочет быть тем счастливым Дереком, каким был с тобой в те последние несколько месяцев, просто он совсем не знает того Дерека.

Лора делает паузу, словно не уверена, что говорить дальше. 

– Когда он наконец-то признался, что встречается кое с кем, то рассказал, что произошло. Как между вами все изменилось, когда он спас твоего отца. Но сейчас он не может вспомнить тот момент, поэтому ему сложно понять, почему и как все могло измениться.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы все стало как прежде, – шепчет Стайлз. – И я не знаю, как его вернуть.

– Может, тебе стоит отвести его в какое-то место, где вы бывали раньше, – предлагает Лора. – Туда, где прошло ваше первое свидание, в ваш любимый ресторан… Делай то, что привык делать с ним. Может, даже приведи его к себе домой, когда он будет готов.

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох и говорит:

– Да, возможно. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что он согласится.

– Я заставлю его согласиться, – с нажимом произносит Лора и широко улыбается в ответ на шокированное лицо Стайлза. – Ну а для чего, по-твоему, нужны старшие сестры?

– Спасибо, – отсмеявшись, искренне благодарит ее Стайлз.

– Не проблема, – отвечает Лора. – Я же сказала, что, на мой взгляд, часть его на самом деле хочет все вспомнить. Я застукала его, когда он рассматривал ваши фото на холодильнике. Он снял их, но я знаю, что он знает, что я это видела. Даже забавно – и после этого он думал, что я куплюсь на «Это сын моего начальника».

Стайлз фыркает:

– Он всегда был в этом туговат.

– Это точно. – Лора быстро обнимает его, но Стайлзу кажется, что она сжимает его достаточно крепко, чтобы забрать хотя быть часть боли. Она отстраняется и возвращается в квартиру, а Стайлз понимает, что ему снова легче дышать.

***

До Рождества остается три недели, когда Стайлз решает, что ему нужно продолжать свои старания, если он хочет, чтобы Дерек вспомнил все в этом году. В последнее время они видятся нечасто, потому что Дерек проводит время со своей семьей или в участке, и Стайлзу кажется, что он мешается, и Дерек не желает его видеть.

К его большому удивлению, Дерека не приходится убеждать пойти прогуляться в заповедник; они часто гуляли там вдвоем, разрешая свои споры и занимаясь нарушением общественного порядка. Сейчас же большую часть прогулки Дерек молчит, а Стайлз впервые не может подобрать слов для разговора.

На улице прохладно, и Стайлз прячет руки в карманы, раздумывая, нормально ли будет взять Дерека за руку, чтобы согреть свою. На нем вязаные варежки, и Стайлз подозревает, что их подарил Дереку кто-то из членов семьи, потому что обычно Дерек такое не носит.

– Итак, – после долгой паузы говорит Дерек. – Что это место для нас значит?

Стайлз игнорирует раздражение, с которым Дерек произносит «нас». 

– Мы раньше часто здесь гуляли, – объясняет он. – Я подумал, что тебе все еще здесь нравится.

– Да, когда-то я любил это место. Но перестал ходить сюда несколько лет назад.

Стайлз не указывает ему, что Дерек бывал здесь по несколько раз в неделю.

– Это хорошо успокаивает, – говорит он вместо этого.

Подняв взгляд на Дерека, Стайлз видит его покрасневшие от холода щеки, шарф грубой вязки на шее, и боль в груди застает его врасплох. Он чувствует, что это неправильно – приводить сюда этого Дерека, когда это место принадлежало ему и его Дереку.

– Так что, хочешь вернуться обратно? – спрашивает он, потому что думает, что Дерек сейчас сбежит. 

– Конечно, – соглашается тот, и они бредут обратно в той же тишине.

На пути в квартиру Дерека они пересекают центр города и проходят мимо бесконечных рождественских украшений и набивших оскомину песенок. Стайлз старается не обращать на это внимания – он знает, что собирался встречать Рождество с Дереком, покупать горячий шоколад и жареные каштаны, смотреть, как дети катаются на коньках на замерзшем озере. А сейчас все свое свободное от работы время Стайлз проводит дома, старательно не думая о творящемся в его жизни хаосе.

Иногда ему кажется, что он готов сдаться.

Он делает вдох, пытаясь избавиться от лишних мыслей, и замечает, как Дерек краем глаза наблюдает за ним.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает тот, и на мгновение его голос звучит так же мягко, как это было раньше, когда Дерек с ним говорил. Когда-то Стайлз подкалывал Дерека за это.

– Да, все нормально. Думаю, мне пора домой. Уже слишком холодно, а я легко одет, – Стайлз показывает ему ладони, словно доказывая свои слова. На самом же деле он просто хочет свернуться калачиком под одеялом в своей кровати.

– Можешь взять мои варежки, если хочешь, – Дерек уже начинает стягивать их с себя, но Стайлз качает головой, и тот останавливается. 

– Не, я уже немного устал, так что, думаю, увидимся.

– Да, – кивает Дерек и замолкает, немного смутившись. – Я хотел тебя кое о чем спросить. Ты можешь отказаться, я пойму, если ты занят.

Сердце Стайлза заходится в стуке.

– Жги.

– У меня встреча с физиотерапевтом двадцать третьего числа, и никто не сможет меня отвезти. Поэтому я подумал попросить тебя. Только если ты не занят.

Стайлз ощущает слабость, словно все силы внезапно покинули его.

– Конечно. Во сколько тебя забрать?

***

После этого Стайлз пытается еще раз и приводит Дерека в их любимый ресторан, а потом в кафе, где прошло их первое свидание. Очевидно, что Дерек понимает – эти места были важны для них, но в то же самое время не может осознать их значимость. Для него это просто ресторан и очередная забегаловка с неудобными кабинками. Он не ощущает того же прилива тепла, что и Стайлз, когда они останавливаются в каждом из этих мест.

Он впадает в отчаяние, когда Стайлз пытается ему что-то объяснить, для Дерека все это не имеет никакого смысла.

Стайлз и сам не совсем понимает, почему до сих пор старается; каждый раз он возвращается домой с комком в горле, горящими глазами, и падает в пустую постель.

Сегодня вечером это практически причиняет боль. До Рождества всего три дня, и Стайлз действительно думал – надеялся, – что Дерек все вспомнит к этому времени. Вместо этого он сидит в ресторане, где Дерек когда-то отсосал ему в туалете, и рассматривает десерты в меню. Весь вечер Дерек был странно притихшим – странно даже для этого Дерека, который все еще смотрит на Стайлза так, будто его слишком сложно понять.

– Закажи лава-кейк, – советует Стайлз, когда сам останавливается на малиновом сорбете. – Он тебе нравится.

Он поднимает взгляд на Дерека и видит его сведенные в одну линию брови и плотно сжатые губы. 

– Я собираюсь взять крем-брюле.

– Я клянусь, ты любишь лава-кейки. Это лучший десерт, который ты когда-либо пробовал, – настаивает Стайлз, вспоминая, как Дерек стонал, облизывая свою ложку, а лицо его озаряло блаженство. То пирожное и стало причиной инцидента в туалете.

– Мне все равно, – отрезает Дерек до того, как Стайлз успевает ему возразить, и заказывает у подошедшей официантки крем-брюле.

– А для вас? – спрашивает она, повернувшись к Стайлзу.

Он опускает взгляд на изображение малинового десерта в меню и внезапно ощущает, что у него не выйдет еще раз повторить тот ужин. 

– Ничего, спасибо.

Она кивает и быстро уходит, а Дерек не отводит взгляда от стены рядом с их столиком.

– Я отойду на минутку, – выдавливает Стайлз, чувствуя легкое головокружение, и идет в туалет. Там пусто, к счастью, и он хватается за ближайшую раковину, избегая смотреть в зеркало. Костяшки на пальцах белеют, он старается подумать о чем-то другом, а не о новом Дереке. Тот всегда заставляет сердце Стайлза выпрыгивать из груди, когда бы он ни видел Дерека. При воспоминании о том случае раковина начинает тянуть его вниз, словно привязанный к ногам камень.

Он не может сдаться сейчас. Прошло не так уж много времени. Почти два месяца. Но это же немного, да? Ведь все еще есть надежда, верно?

Когда он возвращается, Дерек уже доел свой десерт. Он надевает пальто, едва Стайлз доходит до столика.

– Я уже заплатил.

А потом Стайлз везет его домой и с бетонной тяжестью на груди наблюдает, как Дерек входит в здание и исчезает внутри.

Когда Стайлз поднимается по лестнице в свою квартиру несколько минут спустя, его взгляд падает на вывалившийся из кладки кирпич. Он рассеянно размышляет, стоит ли ему убрать спрятанный под ним запасной ключ. Все равно им пользовался только Дерек. Стайлз решает разобраться с этим в другой день.

Его отец звонит, когда Стайлз уже готов рухнуть на диван и включить фильм, представляя, что он не хочет разреветься уже в пятый раз за эту неделю.

– Привет, – отвечает на звонок Стайлз.

– Сынок, – говорит отец, словно по одному слову понимает, что что-то не так, – что случилось?

– Спроси, что не случилось, – шепчет Стайлз и задерживается взглядом на дырке в простыне.

– С Дереком никаких изменений?

– Неа, – он медленно выдыхает, пытаясь подавить комок в горле. – Я не знаю, что я еще могу сделать.

– Может, дать ему немного пространства? – предлагает отец. – Это же Дерек. Он со всем справится. 

– Дело в том, – тихо говорит Стайлз, – что это больше не тот Дерек, понимаешь?

Отец тяжело вздыхает. 

– Если бы я мог все исправить, я бы без промедления это сделал.

– Я тоже, – признается Стайлз. – Я бы все ради этого отдал.

Он засыпает на диване, гордый собой, что ни разу не сорвался на слезы. По утрам он всегда ощущает подъем, словно новый день приносит новые возможности, новые шансы и надежду. Однако сегодня он такой же разбитый и уставший, каким засыпал на диване прошлой ночью.

На мгновение ему хочется снова уснуть, но потом он вспоминает, что обещал сегодня отвезти Дерека к врачу. Это их последняя встреча перед Рождеством.

Он почти ничего не ест на завтрак из-за тошноты, но решает забросить в себя хоть что-то. Дерек сухо приветствует его, сев в машину, уже одетый в спортивную одежду.

– Ты не обязан идти со мной, – говорит он, когда Стайлз паркует машину около больницы.

– В машине холодно, – коротко отвечает он. И Стайлзу просто хочется быть с Дереком, видеть, что тот прогрессирует хотя бы в этом. На удивление, Дерек не возражает.

Физиотерапевт – это прекрасная женщина по имени Дженнифер. Стайлз раньше уже встречал ее и знает, что она великолепная и чем занимается, потому что Мелисса многое ему рассказала. Однако до сегодняшнего дня Стайлз не понимал, насколько близок с ней стал Дерек. Он смотрит, как Дерек улыбается ей точно так же, как улыбался Стайлзу лишь два месяца назад, как он вообще, кажется, забывает, что Стайлз сидит в кабинете вместе с ними – Дерек вел себя так же с коллегами, когда Стайлз заходил к нему в участок. Взгляды Дерека на нее, его мягкий голос и разрешение к нему прикоснуться – все это раньше принадлежало только Стайлзу.

– Какого черты ты делаешь? – вырывается у Стайлза. Его голос ломается, и да, возможно, вместе с ним ломается и его сердце.

Дерек смотрит на него в замешательстве, а Дженнифер делает шаг назад. Кажется, она тоже не понимает, что происходит, однако Дерек становится раздраженным.

– Я ничего не делаю, – резко говорит он.

– Я не слепой! – спорит Стайлз, злясь на себя за истеричные нотки в голосе. – Ты флиртуешь с ней у меня на глазах.

– Ты не мой парень! – обрывает его Дерек. Наступившая после этих слов тишина просто оглушает.

Дженнифер смотрит на них, но Стайлз игнорирует ее. На несколько секунд Дерека охватывает ярость, но затем он успокаивается. А Стайлз может только смотреть на него, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, как говорить. Как дышать.

– Что? – наконец выдает он тихим голосом.

– Стайлз, – медленно начинает Дерек; возможно, он жалеет о сказанных десять секунд назад словах, но дело уже сделано. – Ты должен понять.

– Что понять? – резко спрашивает Стайлз – в нем внезапно закипает злость. – Что лучше бы это я потерял память? Тогда ты мог бы посидеть тут, чувствуя, что сейчас взорвешься, потому что любишь человека, которого с тобой больше нет.

Краем глаза он замечает, что Дженнифер выходит из кабинета, но Дерек снова злится.

– И как ты думаешь я это ощущаю? Да я сам себя не знаю. Моя жизнь кажется чужой, в моей квартире полно чужих воспоминаний. Каково, ты думаешь, по утрам просыпаться и понимать, что ты наконец-то был счастлив, но не можешь этого вспомнить?

Стайлз делает вдох, когда Дерек, хлопнув дверью, выходит из кабинета.

– Прости, – говорит он в пустоту и поднимает свитер Дерека с соседнего кресла. Может, он просто никогда этого не понимал, может, Дереку так же сложно, как и ему самому.

Он сидит на месте, держа свитер Дерека в руках, пока Дженнифер не заглядывает внутрь и не говорит, что через десять минут у нее следующий пациент. Поэтому он благодарит ее и уходит, забрав свитер с собой. Вернувшись домой, он решает собрать вещи Дерека и вернуть их ему, хотя это кажется неправильным.

Он бросает свитер на спинку дивана и проводит весь день и большую часть ночи перед компьютером, играя в World of Warcraft, – чего он не делал уже несколько месяцев. Несколько раз у него звонит телефон, но Стайлз его игнорирует, желая побыть в одиночестве. Он делает вид, что ничего не случилось, что все идет именно так, как и должно быть.

Когда на следующий день они с отцом идут в гости к Макколам на рождественский ужин, он извиняется и, ссылаясь на болезнь, уходит пораньше. Даже кривая улыбка Скотта не облегчает его существование. Ему просто нужно подождать, когда все пройдет само по себе.

Каждый раз, вспоминая слова Дерека о том, что Стайлз не его парень, он думает, что должен что-то чувствовать, но ощущает только странную пустоту.

В половину девятого он возвращается домой, мимоходом замечая, что пора уже убрать запасной ключ из-под кирпича, но вместо этого раздевается, натягивает свитер Дерека и идет в кровать. Он натягивает кофту на нос, жадно вдыхая знакомый запах, и внезапно, без какого-либо предупреждения, он ощущает, словно кто-то разрывает ему грудную клетку, и Стайлз начинает плакать. 

Вот и все. Это конец. Ему пора двигаться дальше.

Верно?

Он сворачивается калачиком, подтягивая к себе подушку Дерека, и на этот раз он удобно ложится рядом с ней. Он не знает, как ему забыть кого-то, кто, по его мнению, был тем самым единственным, как бы убого это ни звучало. Особенно в данный момент.

Он чувствует себя выжатым, когда, наконец, засыпает; наволочка и воротник свитера остаются влажными, а все его тело ноет от боли.

Пару часов спустя он просыпается от того, что матрас рядом прогибается под чьим-то весом. Знакомое тепло расползается в груди, и он вслепую тянется и хватается за руку Дерека, вздыхая, когда находит ее.

– Ты поздно, – бормочет он в подушку, отказываясь открывать глаза.

– Стайлз, – тихо зовет его Дерек. Его пальцы дрожат, когда он достаточно сильно сжимает руку Стайлза. – Стайлз, – повторяет Дерек, когда тот только ворчит в ответ.

Он медленно поворачивается на спину и разлепляет глаза, и на мгновение его ошеломляет вид сидящего на кровати Дерека, по лицу которого бегут слезы. И тогда на него обрушивается все разом.

– Как ты вошел? – спрашивает Стайлз. Ему неловко из-за свитера Дерека, а еще у него, наверное, зареванное лицо.

– Взял ключ, – шепчет Дерек, улыбаясь сквозь слезы. 

Стайлз молча смотрит на него, потому что Дерек не был у него дома после аварии, и Стайлз не говорил ему про ключ. А еще Дерек плачет и улыбается.

– О боже, – шепотом произносит он, когда сердце пытается вскочить из груди. – О боже мой, – повторяет он и тянется к лицу Дерека; как только его пальцы касаются щетины, он тоже начинает плакать.

– Прости, – просит Дерек, когда Стайлз тянет его вниз и обнимает руками и ногами, держа его как самое дорогое, что у него есть.

– Это не твоя вина, – торопливо отвечает Стайлз и целует его макушку, уши, брови, когда Дерек отстраняется достаточно, чтобы посмотреть на него, и его нос, щеки, а потом, наконец, губы. – Я скучал по тебе, – тихо говорит он. – Я так сильно по тебе скучал.

Дерек прижимается ближе, беспрерывно вдыхая его запах.

И возможно – возможно – Стайлз готов поверить в настоящее рождественское чудо.


End file.
